


"I told you so" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Peter Pan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Kara and Lena are invited to Ruby's school recital but even with Supergirl's super speed, the ladies are running late.Including a smug Kara, a trip down memory lane and a Mean Girls reference.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	"I told you so" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Lena Luthor was a punctual woman. It was more out of necessity than choice but after being the CEO of a Fortune 500 company for three years, being on time - and at times early - to any appointment had become a habit. That's why when her girlfriend spoke the words 'we're going to be late,' Lena was less than pleased.

Sam Arias had invited the couple and Alex Danvers to her daughter's recital and they were all excited to watch Ruby's performance. Lena had given herself an hour and a half to go home, change outfits and get ready for the evening outing, but when the time came to leave the office, she gave herself ten more minutes to finish the report she was working on. Ten minutes turned to sixty and finally Supergirl had to fly her home if they had any intention of arriving to the show on time. Lena wasn't being difficult on purpose, but she was a refined woman and throwing on some clothes and reapplying her makeup at a record speed while still making sure that she looked presentable, was no small feat. Now Kara was staring at her with an amused smile as she reassessed her appearance one last time in the full length mirror.

'Babe, you look great,' the Super promised. 'Now, let's go.'

'Kara, you have superspeed. How could we ever be late?'

'I'm telling you, that's what I used to think as well but I've had too many close calls to know that superspeed isn't worth anything if you don't leave on time,' she told her wisely.

But wisdom wasn't what Lena was looking for. She had her sights set on effectiveness and practicality, and that was exactly what the blonde's superspeed provided. 'You worry too much, love,' she said as she joined the other woman at the entrance of their apartment.

Kara refrained from commenting further on the topic. She knew better than to argue with the CEO without any evidence to back her words. Besides, the proof would show itself soon enough and stubborn as she may be, Lena wasn't one to ignore facts. 'Ready?' She asked instead.

Lena nodded. 'Let's go.'

The Super turned the lights off and locked the door behind them before slipping her hand into the Luthor's. As soon as they reached the ground floor of the building and stepped into the street, Kara led them to a secluded area and quickly pulled her glasses off. Before her suit had even finished materialising around her body, the superhero had taken off with her lover securely held in her arms. The flight was short and windy, and by the time Lena's feet touched the ground again, her body was shivering and her teeth were clattering. Noticing this, Kara quickly wrapped her cape around the smaller woman and rubbed her hands over her it in an attempt to warm her up.

Lena smiled up at her and placed a soft kiss on the exposed skin above her collarbone. 'Thanks, Kara.'

Kara's neck flushed pink at the gesture and her lips twisted into a grin. 'You good?'

She felt her girlfriend nod against her chest and she released her hold before fishing out her glasses and putting them back on. The couple made their way to the school entrance and after a couple of twists and turns, they found themselves staring at the closed gym doors. The blonde pulled out her phone and checked the time. 'We're late,' she noted.

'So it seems,' Lena agreed neutrally, too prideful to admit she was wrong.

Kara looked at her with a smug expression.

'Don't say it,' she warned, knowing exactly what the other woman was thinking.

The blonde quirked an eyebrow before uttering the words, 'I told you so.'

Lena glared at her girlfriend with fake annoyance - well, some of it was real. 'You said it, you _actually_ said it. Asshole.'

Kara laughed at her dramatic reaction. 'Hey, this is one of the rare instances where I get to say it to you instead of the opposite. Let me enjoy it,' she requested teasingly.

'Once you're done getting off on my misery, help me figure out a way to get inside, would you?' The Luthor asked pointedly.

The blonde frowned and glanced at the doors in front of them before her gaze landed on her lover again. 'Have you considered entering through the doors?' She suggested dryly.

'And interrupt a poor kid's performance? No way,' Lena replied.

'We could wait until the break,' Kara pondered out loud.

'There's a 50% chance we would miss Ruby's performance. Are you willing to risk that?' The CEO pointed out.

'Okay. How about we slip in after this next performance?' The blonde strategised.

'Alright. I'll text Sam to let her know we're outside and to ask her where she's seated,' Lena informed as the two ladies finally came to an agreement.

'You know, I used to be a theater kid in high school,' Kara revealed as she leaned against the wall. 

Her girlfriend put her phone away once she had texted their friend and looked up at her with surprise. 'You were? I didn't know that.'

'Yeah, I hadn't been much of a performer on Krypton and I hadn't displayed any signs of wanting to become an actress when I landed here, but there was something so appealing about being told what to say and how to act, and just being somebody else, you know?' Kara explained with a reminiscent expression.

Lena nodded, sensing that the Kryptonian wasn't done with her story.

'Even after all those years, I remember feeling out of place and so _alien_ , that I jumped at the opportunity to play a part, to be someone else for a couple of hours. I think Eliza knew how I lonely I was because she encouraged me to audition for a small role, and with her support and her belief in me, I managed to get it.' A smile appeared on Kara's lips as she remembered her younger years. 'It was unexpected but I loved it. It helped me make sense of social situations and human interactions, I'm really grateful to have had that experience.'

Lena mirrored her expression and gazed at her with tenderness. 'I'm glad you had that to help you adjust to life on Earth. How many times did you participate in those plays?'

'Four years. All throughout high school.'

'Which one was your favourite?' She asked curiously.

'Senior year, Peter Pan,' Kara answered easily. 'I got to play the lead and the flyman was one of my best friends so he knew about my secret. I was all geared up and I had ropes attached to my body, but when I had fly around during a scene, I'd use my powers and he pretended to pull the strings.' She smiled fondly at the memory. 'Everyone was impressed by how real it looked. Eliza gave me hell for exposing myself like that, but deep down she was proud of me, I could tell.'

'You must've been quite a sight, flying around in your green costume,' Lena mused.

The blonde laughed. 'I'm sure there's a picture of me wearing that costume somewhere. I'll ask Eliza if she can send a photo.'

'Who knows, it might inspire me to make you a new supersuit. Goodbye Supergirl, hello Peter Pan,' the Luthor teased.

'Wouldn't it be cool to have a real-life Peter Pan?' Kara asked excitedly, not in the least perturbed by the fact that this Disney character would come at the cost of her current alter ego.

Lena reached out and grabbed her girlfriend's hand before saying, 'I don't know. There's something about Supergirl that I love. Or maybe I'm just a sucker for blondes.'

Kara's face lit up. 'Oh yeah? I heard she's a sucker for rich, female CEOs with green eyes and last names that end with Uthor. I'm sure that if someone matching that description told her not to hang up the cape just yet, she would listen to them.'

'Well then, someone better tell Supergirl the world needs her more than they need a mischievous boy who refuses to grow up,' Lena answered with a raised eyebrow.

The Super was about to reply when a sound caught her attention. 'They're clapping,' she informed, referring to the crowd on the other side of the wall.

Before Lena could reply, one of the doors opened and a familiar face popped out. Sam glanced at her friends and grinned, pushing the door open to let them in. 'Get in, losers.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
